The One That Got Away
by lena71590
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Tome 2 de "Let Me In (The Winterwitch)"] Les nouvelles aventures de Wanda et Bucky...
1. Un nouveau destin

**Hello ! Vous avez fait une bonne rentrée ? Voici le tome 2 de " _Let Me In (The Winter Witch)_ ". De ce fait, il se passe après le tome 1, donc je vous conseille fortement de le lire avant de lire le 2 (normal, quoi). J'espère que ceux qui ont aimé le tome 1 apprécieront celui-là aussi, je fais de mon mieux avec mon anglais pourri. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas (sauf si on insulte Bucky Barnes ou Charles Xavier) ! Enjoy ! **

**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau destin**

 _21 Décembre 2017_

 _Steve m'a dit que garder un journal peux m'aider avec ce que je suis en train de traverser. Donc, je suis sortie et j'en ai acheté un. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi écrire. J'imagine que je devrais commencer par ce qui s'est passé il y a six mois. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Bucky, j'ai décidé de tout recommencer. J'ai un travail, dans un adorable café du côté d'East Side, que j'adore vraiment. J'ai mon propre appartement pas très loin du travail, ce qui est génial. Laisser la vie de « super-héros » m'a ôté un grand poids des épaules. Je ne vois plus beaucoup mes anciens amis Vengeurs, mais ils s'assurent tous les jours que je vais bien. Pietro vit toujours à la Base. Il aime être un héros. Je suis très heureuse pour lui. Il s'arrête tous les jours pour me voir et nous déjeunons toujours ensemble pendant ma pause. Il me raconte tout ce qui se passe à la Base, et essaye de me convaincre d'y retourner, même si je dis non à chaque fois. Il comprend pourquoi je suis partie, Dieu le bénisse. Il sait que mes pouvoirs sont trop forts pour que je puisse les gérer, et qu'une seule petite erreur peut ruiner non seulement ma vie, mais aussi celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Vision et moi passons aussi toutes nos journées libres ensemble. Tony a découvert une façon de masquer sa véritable nature, ce qui est génial, mais c'est étrange de voir Vision sous la forme d'un humain. Nous faisons du tourisme et mangeons dans les plus beaux endroits. Nous finissons toujours à Central Park, allongés dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages. Il a été mon roc pour tout. Mes sentiments pour lui deviennent chaque jour de plus en plus forts, mais je les cache toujours. Je ne veux rien détruire entre nous, car maintenant les choses sont parfaites._

Je ferme mon journal et le range dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Vision devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je me lève de ma chaise et me regarde dans le miroir. Je remets en place mes cheveux et me remet un peu de poudre. Je me réprimande toute seule pour faire attention à mon apparence. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je soupire au moment où on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et souris lorsque je vois Vision.

\- Salut, Wanda. Tu es ravissante, aujourd'hui, dit-il en souriant.

Je me sens rougir.

\- Vision, je porte des vêtements ordinaires.

\- Ah, oui, mais j'ai le truc pour y mettre un peu de piment ! sourit-il en mettant un bonnet gris sur ma tête.

Je ris.

\- Merci, Vision, c'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il me tendit son bras.

\- Prête à faire une promenade à travers un New-York enneigé, Mademoiselle Maximoff ?

Je pris son bras et hochai la tête.

\- En route.

On se promena à travers les rues pendant ce qui sembla des heures. Finalement, on s'arrête sur ce ravissant petit pont à Central Park. Vision mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Wanda, je veux que tu saches…J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Comment sais-tu toutes les bonnes choses à dire ? dis-je en souriant.

\- Je suppose que je suis un programme intelligent, répondit-il.

Je ris et prit sa main.

\- Pour moi…Tu es tout.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je n'eut même pas à lire dans son esprit pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

Il me voulait moi.


	2. Étrangers

**Chapitre 2 : Etrangers**

 **PDV Wanda**

Tony organise une de ses soirées ce soir, et tous les Avengers seront là, j'imagine. Je ne veaux vraiment pas y aller mais je devrais probablement le faire. Ce serait sympa de voir tout le monde.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi porter, alors j'ai envoyé un message à Natasha. Espérons qu'elle ait des idées. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner quelques secondes après avoir envoyé le message.

 _\- J'oublie toujours que tu n'as jamais été à une fête de Tony !_

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et quoi porter. Il faut que tu m'aides, Nat !

 _\- Aucun problème. Je vais demander à Dominika de s'arrêter à ton appartement tout à l'heure. Elle avait hâte que quelqu'un essaye ses nouvelles créations._

 _\- Dominika ?_

 _\- C'est l'une des créatrices les plus populaires en Russie. Elle est seulement ici pour le défilé de mode de charité de Pepper._

 _\- Oh ! Eh bien, merci beaucoup, Nat._

 _\- Avec plaisir, Wanda._

Je souris, reconnaissante d'avoir enfin dans ma vie des gens à qui faire confiance. Je branche mon téléphone et le lance sur le lit. Vision a dit qu'on se verrait à la fête car il aiderait Tony à tout préparer. J'imagine que Bruce et Thor seront là, mais si je n'en suis pas entièrement convaincue. Je ne les ai pas vraiment revus depuis qu'Amell a déclaré la guerre à tout le monde et c'était court.

Alors que la liste des gens qui seraient présents défilait dans ma tête, on frappa à la porte. Je me levai rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah ! Tu dois être Wanda !

Une grande femme mince entra, des sacs de robes à la main. Il était facile à deviner qu'elle était russe, avec son fort accent, et ses expressions du visage. Elle posa ses sacs de robes sur la table de la cuisine et se tourna vers moi, ses longs cheveux bruns fouettant l'air derrière elle.

\- Natasha a menti ! Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle, enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

Je rougis.

\- J'ai dit qu'elle était jolie, non ?

Natasha entra dans la pièce, déjà habillée pour la fête. Elle portait une robe de cocktail couleur émeraude avec de longues manches, qui lui allait à merveille.

\- Bien sûr, Natalia, chérie, mais jolie est un euphémisme pour Wanda, sourit Dominika.

Elle recula et me regarda de haut en bas. Puis elle tapa des mains et éclata de rire.

\- J'ai la robe parfaite pour toi !

Elle se tourna vers la table de la cuisine et sortit une robe noire. Avant que je puisse l'examiner, elle me poussa vers ma chambre et me tendit la robe.

\- Dépêche-toi et habille-toi ! On n'a pas toute la nuit.

Sur ses mots, elle ferma la porte et me laissa m'habiller. Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller. Je ne voulais absolument pas abimer cette robe car Dieu seul sait combien ça devait couter. La robe enfilée, je jetais un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir et manqua de m'étouffer. J'étais…belle.

\- Wanda ! appela Natasha. Tu as fini ?

J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la cuisine où elles attendaient. La bouche de Natasha s'ouvrit et elle haussa les sourcils. Dominika sautilla et tapa joyeusement des mains.

\- Tu es magnifique !

Natasha s'esclaffa.

\- Magnifique ! Sexy, oui ! Quand Vision va te voir comme ça, il sera incapable de parler.

Mon visage s'empourpra et je me raidis, très embarrassée.

\- Les filles !

Dominika fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, non. Quelque chose… ne va pas.

Elle tourna autour de moi, un doigt dans sa bouche. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- As-tu essayé les cheveux blonds, Wanda ? Tu serais vraiment belle en blonde.

\- Moi ? En blonde ? Je préférerais garder ma couleur naturelle, merci, dis-je en riant.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas une perruque ? suggéra Natasha.

Dominika applaudit.

\- Ah, parfait ! J'ai ma perruque dans la limousine.

Je les regardais et levai les mains.

\- On ne va pas sur un tapis rouge ! C'est juste une soirée chez Tony.

Natasha éclata de rire.

\- Oh, chérie, non. Les soirées de Tony sont très extravagantes, et si tu veux faire bonne impression, il faut que tu sois éblouissante.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demandais-je.

\- Parce que, Wanda ! Beaucoup de gens ne sont pas de ton côté et tu dois changer ça. Montre au monde que tu n'es pas aussi effrayante qu'ils le prétendent. Ce n'est pas difficile. Montre-toi, souris aux caméras, et sois sociable ! Fais en sorte de parler à tout le monde. Clint et moi s'assureront que les gens connaissent la vraie toi à la fin de la nuit, dit Nat en me prenant la main dans un geste rassurant.

Je soupirai.

\- Très bien. Perruque blonde, alors.

Dominika poussa un cri de joie et tapa dans ses mains.

Deux heures plus tard, on arriva à la tour des Avengers. Je regardais à travers la vitre et vis énormément de paparazzis. Je suppose qu'être un super-héros est équivalent à être une célébrité. Natasha et moi sortirent, posèrent pour quelques caméras puis on se dirigea à l'intérieur.

\- Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas grand-chose, dit-elle.

C'était vraiment écrasant, mais je me gardai de lui dire. Lorsqu'on s'approcha de l'ascenseur, je remarquai une salle de bain.

\- Hey, je te verrais là-bas, dis-je.

Natasha hocha la tête, et entra dans l'ascenseur sans moi.

Dans la salle de bain, je me penchais vers le lavabo, et fermai les yeux. _Respire, Wanda. Ça va aller._ Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et sortis de la salle de bains.

Lorsque l'ascenseur arrivait au dernier étage, je sortis et vis un couloir vide. J'entendais la musique et les conversations à proximité. La soirée devait être derrière. Alors que je tournais dans le coin du couloir, je m'arrêtais net. Dans le couloir, quelqu'un pointait un pistolet sur moi. Je mis ma main sur le mur pour éviter de m'écrouler. Mon autre main me brulait, et mon énergie rouge me démangeait. La personne baissa finalement son arme et je la reconnus immédiatement.

\- Bucky… ?

Il s'avança vers moi.

\- Wanda…Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Tu es très différente.

Je détournais le regard mais sentis son regard sur moi.

\- Tu as changé tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il.

J'échappais un rire sans joie.

\- En fait, c'est une perruque. Hum, Nat' et Dominika ont dit que ça rendrait l'ensemble « éblouissant ».

Bucky leva la main et toucha quelques mèches. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il écarta tout de suite sa main.

\- Heu, désolé. L'habitude, j'imagine.

\- Ce n'est rien, dis-je en souriant.

Parler avec lui semblait tellement anormal. Comme si nous étions de parfaits étrangers. C'était gênant et je commençais à me demander ce qui se passerait si je lui pardonnais ce jour-là.

\- Tu es ravissante, Wanda, dit-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je rougis.

\- Bon, je devrais continuer mes rondes. Amuse-toi bien à la fête.

Alors que je regardais Bucky s'éloigner, je sentis soudain un élan de tristesse. Je me souvins de tous nos moments ensemble, les bons et les mauvais. Et je commençais à regretter de le laisser s'éloigner.

* * *

 **Alors, j'ai pas trop compris l'idée de la perruque, car pour moi Wanda est magnifique en brune, même si je pense que le blond va très bien à l'actrice qui l'interprète, Elizabeth Olsen. En attendant la suite, review ?**


	3. Idiote de fête

**Chapitre 3 : Idiote de fête**

Je m'avançais vers le bar et soupirai, tête baissée. Qui aurait cru qu'être sociable serait si difficile.

\- Voici pour vous.

Je levai les yeux et vis le barman me tendant une boisson.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas commandé ça, dis-je.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de quelqu'un.

\- C'est lui qui l'a commandé.

Je me retournai et vis Vision, élégant comme jamais. Je m'approchais de lui et enroulais mes bras autour de lui.

\- Tu es magnifique, Vision.

Il m'enlaça puis s'écarta.

\- Merci, Wanda.

Il me détailla lentement de la tête aux pieds et sourit.

\- Le blond te va à merveille.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée, dis-je en rougissant.

Il mit des mèches derrière mon oreille.

\- De toute façon, tu es splendide. Maintenant, viens avec moi. Il y a des personnes que Tony voudrait que tu rencontres.

Je lui pris la main tandis qu'il me conduisait parmi la foule de gens riches. Alors qu'on s'approchait de Tony, je devins soudain nerveuse à propos de la personne que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Ah ! La voilà ! Vous devez être la tristement célèbre Wanda Maximoff, je me trompe ? dit un homme avec des yeux bleus perçants et des cheveux noirs qui me tendit la main.

Je la pris et la serrai aimablement.

\- Oui, mais je préfère juste Wanda Maximoff. Le reste n'est pas nécessaire.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Elle est charmante, Tony.

Tony ria mais me lança un regard d'excuse.

\- Alors Wanda, dites-moi pourquoi je devrais croire que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour le monde ?

Les yeux de l'homme observaient les miens, me brulant presque. Sa question me laissa perplexe. Il allait très loin.

\- Eh bien, je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sure de ce que vous entendez par là.

Il roula des yeux.

\- Question simple, trésor. Êtes-vous oui ou non une menace pour ce monde ? Ou tout le monde vit ?

Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce, essayant de repérer quelqu'un qui pourrait me distraire. Personne que je connaissais en vue. Où étaient Clint et Pietro quand j'avais besoin d'eux ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas répondre à la question ? Avez-vous peur de m'ennuyer, mademoiselle Maximoff ?

Il était évident qu'il s'impatientait.

\- Roman, et si on parlait du nouveau projet sur lequel vous travaillez ? suggéra Tony.

L'homme, Roman, refusa la proposition de Tony et me regarda de haut.

\- Non, merci. J'aimerais que Mademoiselle Maximoff réponde à ma question.

Vision mit une main dans le creux de mon dos, ce qui m'apaisa instantanément. Je respirai profondément et regarda Roman dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis puissante. Plus puissante que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Je pourrais facilement tuer tout le monde. Je pourrais détruire le monde en claquant des doigts. Pouvoir le faire ne signifie pas que je veux je le faire. Je ne pense pas comme ça. Je suis une bonne personne et à cause d'une erreur que j'ai faite, tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'affreux.

Je sentais l'énergie rouge à travers ma peau. Je savais qu'elle irradiait mon corps, mais est-ce que je m'en souciais ? Non. J'avançais d'un pas vers Roman, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Penser comme ça n'assombrira pas mon jugement. Si je suis menacée, j'agirai et je ferais ce qui est nécessaire me protéger et protéger ceux que j'aime. Même si ça veut dire détruire le monde dans l'opération. Cela répond-t-il à votre question, Roman ?

Roman me regarda, gêné, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Eh bien, vous savez comment faire peur à quelqu'un !

Il laissa échapper un rire et me donna une tape sur l'épaule. Je m'écartais et enlevais sa main.

\- Hum, Vision, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Wanda boire un verre, dit Tony.

Vision hocha la tête, et tandis qu'il commençait à m'éloigner, Roman attrapa mon bras et instinctivement, je l'envoyais valser avec mon énergie rouge. Il s'écrasa contre la table et roula sur le sol. Tout le monde retint un cri et tourna la tête vers nous. Je m'avançais vers lui.

\- Roman, je suis désolée, dis-je. C'était un réflexe.

Il essaya de se lever.

\- Monstre ! hurla-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit.

\- Roman, c'était une erreur. Elle ne voulait pas.

Tony s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever. Roman repoussa la main de Tony et claqua des doigts.

\- Attrapez-la ! Elle a essayé de me tuer ! beugla-t-il.

Soudain, deux immenses gardes du corps se précipitèrent vers moi. Je me fis un bouclier avec mon énergie rouge pour me protéger, et ils rebondirent dessus et volèrent contre le mur.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'était un accident, je suis désolée !

Je fis disparaitre mon énergie rouge dans ma main et avançai lentement vers lui.

\- Roman, je…

Un tir résonna dans la pièce et tout le monde se mit à crier et à sortir en courant. J'étais déconcertée car tout se passait comme au ralenti. Ma vue se brouilla et je me sentis tout à coup étourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je regardais autour et ne vit personne avec un pistolet. Peut-être que le coup avait été tiré pour obtenir l'attention des gens ? J'essayais de concentrer ma vue sur le sol. Je remarquais une mare de sang autour de mes pieds. A qui ce sang appartenait-il ? Je baissai les yeux vers ma robe et vit qu'elle était tachée de sang. Était-ce mon sang ? _C'est_ mon sang…

Je levai lentement les yeux à travers ma vision floue et vis des silhouettes se précipiter vers moi tandis que je m'effondrais sur le sol.

Puis tout est devenu sombre.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	4. Disparue

**Chapitre 4 : Disparue**

 **PDV Wanda**

 _« On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »_

 _« Ce qu'on doit faire, c'est la ramener à la Base ! »_

Des voix faibles pépiaient autour de moi. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais tellement mal mais je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide. Je ne pouvais pas hurler ou même échapper un son inaudible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sentais mon corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. Comme si le monde entier était assis sur ma poitrine. Je me sentis partir, perdant tout espoir que j'avais de me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

 **PDV EXTÉRIEUR**

Steve faisait les cents pas, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand Tony s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Tony se pinça l'arête du nez et laissa échapper un soupir vaincu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Roman est un homme obstiné. Il devait savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Steve mit les mains sur ses hanches et dévisagea Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

\- On n'est pas vraiment en sécurité quand on est autour de Wanda.

Steve serra ses poings, sentant la colère l'envahir.

\- Wanda fait de son mieux pour aller mieux et vous le savez. Elle travaille tellement dur chaque jour pour garder ses pouvoirs sous contrôle. Ce n'étais pas de sa faute alors n'osez pas faire de Wanda la méchante.

Tony roula des yeux.

\- Voyons, Rogers, vous n'êtes pas sa baby-sitter. Je sais que Wanda est quelqu'un de bien mais vous pouvez arrêter de la défendre chaque seconde. Elle est instable et doit être enfermée dans un endroit sûr.

 _ **(NDLA : Evidemment, Tony ne parle pas de la Base…)**_

Steve n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici si vous ne vous souciez pas d'elle. Fichez le camp, Stark.

Tony allait répondre mais il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Vision, on y va.

\- En fait, je vais rester ici et m'assurer que Wanda va bien, répondit Vision.

Tony passa son regard de Vision à Steve, puis partit. Après un moment de silence, Vision prit la parole.

\- Captain Rogers, je crois que Tony se soucie de Wanda. Bien qu'il ait sa propre méthode sur comment elle doit être protégée et comment le monde devrait être protégé d'elle…

Steve secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Vision.

\- Oh, tu penses aussi qu'elle est une menace?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je pense qu'elle est incomprise et qu'elle a besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle peut avoir pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. Elle a également besoin de tout l'amour et de tout le soutien qu'elle peut avoir. Je sais que Clint et Pietro se feront une joie d'être à ses côtés. J'imagine que ce sera également votre cas.

Steve passa à nouveau à sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien sûr que je vais être à ses côtés.

A ce moment-là, le Dr Helen Cho sortit de l'infirmerie.

\- On a pu extraire la balle. Elle se repose maintenant mais je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait avoir de visiteurs pour le moment. On veut être sûrs que la balle n'a pas causé d'avantage de dégâts.

\- Compris. Quand pourrons-nous la voir ? demanda Steve.

\- Hum, dans une semaine, répondit-elle. La balle à presque traversé son cœur, donc nous devons prendre beaucoup de précautions.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, tenez-nous au courant.

\- Merci, dit Vision en lui serrant la main.

\- C'est un plaisir d'aider les tout-puissants Avengers. Je dois y retourner, mais je vous tiendrais bien sûr au courant, dit le Dr Cho en retournant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Bon, on devrait aller prévenir les autres, dit Steve.

\- Après vous, Captain Rogers.

Steve et Vision s'avancèrent vers les autres dans la cuisine de la Base des Avengers.

Natacha se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle les vit approcher.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Wanda ira bien, répondit Steve.

Tout le monde lâcha aussitôt un soupir de soulagement.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ? demanda Bucky.

\- Ils la gardent pendant une semaine, pour s'assurer que la balle n'a pas causé de dégâts supplémentaires, répondit Vision, regardant Bucky avec prudence.

\- Une semaine ?! Non. Je vais la voir maintenant.

Pietro se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Steve le retint et posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

\- Ils ne laisseront personne la voir.

Pietro s'écarta.

\- Je suis sa famille.

\- Nous sommes tous sa famille, dit Tony.

Steve tourna son regard vers Tony et lui lança un bref hochement de tête.

\- Comme vous dîtes, murmura Pietro. Wanda a eu beaucoup de temps pour se lier à vous ! Je suis juste un étranger.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es aussi important et estimé que Wanda et tout le monde dans l'équipe, dit Clint.

Pietro resta silencieux pendant un moment, laissant les mots de Clint couler.

\- Je vais voir ma sœur.

Et avec sa super-vitesse, il sortit, laissant derrière lui une bourrasque qui toucha tout le monde. Natacha regarda Clint et lui lança un sourire rassurant.

\- Il va revenir.

Clint l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	5. Au revoir

**Chapitre 5 : Au revoir**

 **PDV Wanda**

Ça fait trois semaines qu'on m'a tiré dessus et que je suis considérée comme un monstre. J'ai à peine sortie de mon appartement depuis que j'ai été libérée des soins du Dr Cho. Toutefois, je fais une excursion à la Base des Avengers. Je ne suis pas prête à voir qui que ce soit. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont dire. J'écartai ses pensées négatives de mon esprit et passai la porte de l'immeuble. Tony m'a envoyé une voiture, ce qui étonnamment gentil de sa part. Je montai dedans et pose ma tête contre la vitre froide, me préparant pour ce qui va arriver. J'entrai dans la Base par la porte principale et remarquai que chaque personne arrêtait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire et me dévisageait. Je regardais ailleurs et montai dans l'ascenseur. J'appuyais sur le bouton et attendit patiemment que les portes se rouvrent.

Lorsque je sortis, j'atterris à l'endroit où tous les Avengers m'attendaient. Pietro fut le premier à me voir quand j'entrai. Il se leva et vint vers moi en une seconde. On s'étreignit longuement.

\- Salut, Wanda, dit Natasha tandis qu'elle se levait pour m'étreindre.

Je la serra contre moi et étreignit Clint, Steve, Sam et Vision. Alors que Bucky s'approchait, il me regardait solennellement avec ses yeux bleus. Il enroula délicatement ses bras autour de moi. Je lui rendis l'étreinte et respirai son odeur. Comme il m'a manqué. Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, il y avait toujours une forte connexion. Je savais qu'il le sentait aussi. Avant de se séparer, il soupira et me demanda dans un souffle si j'allais bien.

\- Non, répondis-je contre son épaule dans un murmure.

On se sépara, et j'allai m'assoir une des chaises.

\- Comment vas-tu, Wanda ? demanda Steve.

Il me regarda d'une telle manière que je n'avais pas à lire dans ses pensées. Il voulait clairement ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi et pensai sincèrement que je méritai mieux. Je lui lançai un petit sourire.

\- Pas exceptionnel, mais tout le monde à de mauvais jours, répondis-je.

Clint mit un bras autour de moi et embrassa le haut de ma tête.

\- Tiens-bon, gamine.

Je fermis les yeux pendant une brève seconde et savoure son affection.

\- Pietro a dit que tu avais des choses à nous dire, lança Sam.

J'essayai d'avaler la boule dans ma gorge et hochai faiblement la tête.

\- Je, hum, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé de repartir en Sokovie.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et tout le monde se regarda.

\- Pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ?

Steve semblait vraiment consterné.

\- La Sokovie est l'endroit où je me sens le plus chez moi. Je ne serai pas jugée là-bas. J'y serai en sécurité, répondis-je, ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, dit Tony d'un ton tranchant.

Je tournis vivement la tête et croisais son regard. Il semblait…triste, en colère et vaincu. On n'a jamais eu une bonne relation mais je sais qu'il faisait des efforts, ce que j'appréciais. Je lui adressai un petit sourire.

\- Je sais, mais il faut que je fasse ce qui le mieux pour moi.

Natasha mit sa main sur la mienne et la serra.

\- On le sait, Wanda. On est là pour toi à chaque épreuve.

Tout le monde commença à me réconforter, sauf Tony et Bucky. Je tournai mes yeux vers Bucky, mais il regarda ailleurs. Je sentais sa tristesse et sa colère.

\- Tony a raison. Tu es plus en sécurité ici, où tu as des gens pour te protéger.

La tristesse dans sa voix me donnaient envie de pleurer des torrents de larmes. Tony semblait vraiment surpris par ce qu'avait dit Bucky.

\- Je peux prendre soin de moi, Buck…dis-je doucement.

Sa tristesse fut remplacée par une incroyable colère.

\- Ouais, eh bien, bonne chance avec ça, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je le regardai, abasourdie, les voix de tout le monde s'éteignant. Je me sentis de lui faire subir ça. Je sais qu'au fond il comprend. Il ne sera pas toujours fâché contre moi. Vision m'escorta jusqu'à mon appartement. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ma vie. Lorsqu'on atteignit la porte, il prit ma main dans la sienne et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Wanda, je veux que tu saches que je…dit-il avant de s'interrompre.

Je lui souris.

\- Je sais, Vision.

Je levai la main et essuyais une larme qui coulait sur son visage humain. Nous s'étreignit comme si nous étions en pleine fin du monde.

\- Tu peux toujours me rendre visite, murmurais-je.

Sur ces mots il m'étreignit plus fort. Je fermis les yeux et posai ma tête sur son torse.

\- Wanda Maximoff, tu vas me manquer, dit-il.

Je laissai couler quelques larmes et continua de l'enlacer. Il va beaucoup me manquer, les autres aussi, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Du moins, c'est ce je pensais.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	6. Transition

**Chapitre 6 : Transition**

 **PDV Extérieur**

Les Avengers s'asseyaient autour de la table, attendant patiemment que Steve leur dise pourquoi il les avait appelés pour une réunion d'urgence.

\- Steve ? demanda Natasha ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de réunion d'urgence, Rogers ? lança Tony.

Steve passa une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a été en contact avec Wanda ?

Clint se pencha en avant sur son siège.

\- Quelques jours après qu'elle parte en Sokovie, j'ai perdu tout contact avec elle, expliqua Pietro. Elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels.

\- Eh bien, tu as en été en contact avec Wanda, Vision, n'est-ce-pas ?

Natasha se tourna vers Vision mais quand elle remarqua à quel point il semblait perdu, elle se tourna vers Steve.

\- Peu importe.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous avez été en contact avec elle ? demanda Sam.

Pietro et Steve échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis reportèrent leur attention sur les autres.

\- Trois semaines…dit doucement Pietro.

Clint se frotta le menton, l'air énervé et contrarié.

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Steve.

Il se tourna vers Bucky, qui observait le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que devait ressentir Bucky.

 **Sokovie**

 **PDV Wanda**

Ma main parcourut l'arme, tandis que j'en admirais la beauté mais étais aussi effrayée par la douleur qu'elle pourrait causer.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? Ne suis-je pas un monstre que tu crains ?

 _\- Wanda chérie, après avoir vu tes … extraordinaires pouvoirs, je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur mais quand j'ai réalisé à quelle point tu étais merveilleuse, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que tu sois dans mon équipe._

Je détourne mon regard du pistolet, pour en observer un autre. Une arme plus grande, encore plus effrayante.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un…de ces dangereux jouets avec lesquels tu peux utiliser comme tu l'entends.

Ma voix est lente et mon accent est fort. Soudain, j'ai un souvenir d'Ultron mais je l'éloigne de mon esprit.

 _\- Bien sûr que non. Tu serais…ma reine. Nous dirigerions ce monde ensemble. Côte à côte._

Mon esprit s'enflamme. Je faisais ce qu'il fallait. C'était ma place. C'était là que je _devais_ être.

\- C'est tentant, dis-je doucement.

Il y eut une pause avant que j'eus une réponse.

 _\- Dis-moi ma chère Wanda, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire passer du mauvais côté ? Je pensais que tu voulais aider à sauver le monde._

J'entendis un petit rire tandis que je levais une main et laissait mon énergie rouge tourner autour.

\- Il se trouve que…Je suis meilleure à détruire qu'à sauver.

Je levai les yeux.

 _\- Et bien Wanda, il y a de la beauté dans la destruction et ensemble, nous allons rendre ce monde magnifique._

Il émergea de l'ombre et sourit. Il tendit la main, masquée par un gant noir. Je l'observais et laissai un sourire malfaisant se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je levai la main et saisit la sienne.

 _\- Tiens-toi prête, chérie, le monde entier est sur le point de connaitre Wanda Maximoff et de craindre son nom et son existence même._

\- Ne t'oublie pas. Le cerveau derrière ce supplice…Je m'arrêtais, faisant une pause pour l'effet. Roman Valentino.

Roman me lança un sourire qui irradiait la méchanceté pure. Il sera ma main, comme s'il ne voulait jamais la lâcher. On observa tous les deux la collection considérable d'armement de haute-technologie que nous avions. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était mal. Je m'engageais dans quelque chose de terrible. Je voyais les visages de mes amis. L'incompréhension, la tristesse, colère, trahison. Je serrais mon autre main dans mon poing et me dit que c'était là qu'était ma place. Ça, c'est qui je suis.

 **Base des Avengers, 2 semaines plus tard...**

 **PDV Extérieur**

Natasha franchit les portes de la salle où les Avengers bavardaient et riaient.

\- Les gars…J'ai trouvé Wanda.

Elle alluma la télévision sur une chaine d'informations.

 _\- Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, deux personnes, dont l'identité est encore inconnue pour le moment, ont pris le contrôle de la nouvelle base du SHIELD._

La journaliste s'arrêta alors que quelqu'un lui parlait dans l'oreillette.

 _\- Nous avons des informations à propos des deux personnes et nous avons également une photo de la scène._

Une photo apparut sur l'écran à la place de la reporter.

 _\- Les deux suspects sont confirmés comme étant Roman Valentino et…_

La reporter s'arrêta alors qu'elle entendait qui était le deuxième suspect à travers son oreillette. Son regard revint sur la caméra.

 _\- Wanda Maximoff._

Natasha éteignit la télévision et ne dit pas un mot. Elle semblait bouleversée mais elle le cacha rapidement avec un air normal et sérieux.

\- Roman. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose n'était pas clair chez lui, marmonna Tony.

\- Ce n'est pas Wanda, dit Pietro. On a dû lui faire subir une sorte de lavage de cerveau !

Steve passa une main sur sa nuque, semblant plus abattu que jamais.

\- C'est une possibilité, répondit Tony. Roman a accès à toute sorte d'armes de haute-technologie. L'une d'entre elle pourrait servir à un lavage de cerveau.

\- Merde, murmura Clint.

\- Clint ? demanda Natasha.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

\- On n'aurait JAMAIS dû la laisser partir.

Natasha voyait un côté de Clint qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était en colère, triste, mais plus que tout, inquiet.

\- Elle voulait partir. Nous n'aurions pas pu la garder enfermée ici comme un vulgaire prisonnier, dit doucement Steve.

\- C'est une enfant !

Clint frappa brusquement la table avec ses mains. Pietro mit une main sur son épaule.

\- On la fera revenir. Je le jure sur ma vie.

\- Et la mienne, dit Natasha.

\- Et la mienne.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tony, tous surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour mourir pour Wanda, lança Bucky.

Vision se leva à côté de Bucky.

\- Moi aussi.

Tous les deux échangèrent un regard. Sam soupira.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Steve se leva avec un air dur sur le visage.

\- On s'équipe. Allons chercher Wanda.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	7. Trahison

**Chapitre 7 : Trahison**

Steve et le reste des Avengers arrivèrent à la Base du SHIELD pour trouver l'endroit dans un chaos total. Les gens couraient vers l'extérieur de l'immeuble alors que quelque chose explosait de l'intérieur. Une femme à l'air paniqué trébucha et remarqua Steve.

\- Captain America !

Steve courut vers elle pour l'aider.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sera ses bras, les yeux remplis de peur.

\- Le…L'homme ! Il avait un genre de pistolet ! Je n'en avais jamais vus des comme ça avant ! Ça détruit n'importe quoi !

Steve regarda les autres Avengers, avant de reporter son regard vers la femme.

\- Tout va bien. Nous sommes là maintenant. Allez vous mettre en sécurité.

La femme le remercia et courut.

\- Pietro ! ordonna Steve. Fais sortir tout le monde à l'intérieur ou aux alentours de l'immeuble !

Pietro hocha la tête et fila à toute vitesse.

\- Alors qu'il regardait l'immeuble, Steve secoua la tête et soupira.

\- On sait déjà ce qui va arriver, alors…allons les voir de front.

Natasha se mordit la lèvre.

\- Steve, si Wanda est vraiment avec lui…Elle sera capable de nous mettre tous par terre.

\- Lavage de cerveau ou pas, ajouta Bucky.

Steve secoua la tête dans leur direction.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! C'est de Wanda qu'on parle. Elle ne ferait rien qui puisse nous blesser. C'est…C'est notre amie.

Natasha savait la douleur que ressentait Steve. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il pensait que c'était de sa faute. Elle s'avança et mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu penses que c'est ta faute, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pareil pour Clint. Ce n'est la faute d'aucun d'entre nous, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Les yeux de Steve rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Il mit à son tour la main sur l'épaule de Natasha, et lui lança un faible sourire. A ce moment-là, Pietro revint.

\- Les gars, Wanda…ou plutôt ce qui m'a semblé être Wanda, m'a vu mettre des gens en sécurité.

\- Et ? demanda Tony.

\- Et…elle m'a laissé faire. Elle n'a pas essayé de m'arrêter, répondit Pietro.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, une explosion retentit, tout proche d'eux, et tout le monde fut obligé de se mettre à couvert. Alors qu'ils regardaient ce qui avait causé l'explosion, deux silhouettes avançaient vers eux à travers la fumée. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand la fumée se dissipa entièrement.

\- Voilà Captain America et ses amis, je vois ?

Roman laissa échapper un petit rire. Tony s'avança d'un pas.

\- Roman. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Roman roula des yeux.

\- Le pouvoir, mon cher ami.

Steve empoigna son bouclier, la rage parcourant son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que Wanda a à voir avec ça ?

Il se tourna vers cette dernière, et réalisa alors qu'elle était différente. Son costume était noir, tout comme ses cheveux. Elle portait du maquillage sombre et ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge étincelant. Roman mit un bras autour d'elle et sourit.

\- C'est…une œuvre d'art. Un chef-d'œuvre, vous ne croyez pas ? Elle est…ma reine.

Il accentua le dernier mot d'une telle manière que Bucky fit un pas en avant, mais Vision le retint et le ramena derrière lui.

\- Assez de conneries, dit Clint en pointant son arc sur Roman. Laissez-la partir.

Roman éclata de rire.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, archer.

La gemme sur le front de Vision se mit à étinceler.

\- Vous êtes en sous-nombre, Roman. Ne bougez plus.

Roman plissa ses yeux et afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Venez donc.

Vision se jeta à toute vitesse sur Roman, sa gemme de l'esprit plus lumineuse que jamais, mais n'atteignant pas encore Roman. Wanda poussa celui-ci derrière elle et créa un bouclier avec son énergie rouge. Vision s'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Wanda…On peut t'aider, dit-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Bucky commença à s'avancer lentement vers elle.

\- Tu es exactement comme moi quand j'étais programmé. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui croire ou à qui faire confiance au début. Mais tu peux nous faire confiance. On t'aidera.

Le bouclier de Wanda disparut, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- On ne m'a pas fait de lavage de cerveau.

Roman s'avança et ria.

\- Tu ne récupéreras jamais ta précieuse Wanda. Elle est _à moi_ maintenant !

Clint tira une flèche, visant la tête de Roman. Wanda la dévia rapidement avec son énergie rouge. Pietro, clairement agacé, courut vers Roman et l'attrapa. Il mit un bras autour de son cou pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Wanda leva les bras mais aucune énergie rouge n'apparut. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire.

\- Wanda, stop ! s'écria Pietro. Je sais que tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal.

Roman se débattait de l'emprise de Pietro. Wanda détourna son regard de son frère.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelqu'un se faufiler jusqu'à elle. Elle fit volte-face et leva les mains, l'énergie rouge scintillant autour. Elle les rebaissa lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Clint. Il lui lança un regard sincère et lui tendit sa main.

\- Wanda ! s'écria Roman. Aide-moi !

Wanda regarda Clint et sa main tendue. Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Quand elle les leva à nouveaux pour croiser ceux de Clint, ils étaient d'un rouge étincelant. Avant que Clint puisse faire quoique ce soit, Wanda libéra son énergie et le repoussa. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Pietro. Son énergie rouge se massait autour d'elle.

\- Lâche-le ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Il faudra que tu me tues, répondit Pietro, la dévisageant.

Les jumeaux étaient arrivés dans une impasse. Wanda s'avança de quelques pas, son énergie devenant plus forte à chaque seconde.

\- Je ne te le redemanderais pas, Pietro.

Pietro renforça sa prise et de dit pas un mot. Pensant que Wanda était trop concentrée sur son frère, Natasha courut vers elle à toute vitesse. Sans même la regarder, Wanda lui lança de l'énergie rouge, l'envoyant vers les autres Avengers.

\- Assez de ce jeu.

Wanda forma une boule avec son énergie et l'envoya à Pietro. Il recula et tomba sur le sol. Roman retrouva son sang-froid, attrapa Wanda et s'échappa. Pietro se leva et s'apprêta à les poursuivre quand Steve le saisit par l'épaule.

\- Laisse-les partir.

Les Avengers regardaient Roman et leur bien-aimée Wanda courir vers Dieu seul sait où. Avant qu'elle soit hors de vue, Wanda se retourna et regarda ses amis. Elle vit la peine et la trahison sur tous leurs visages.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Sur ces mots, elle courut, oubliant que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Vision la regarda s'enfuir, toutes sortes d'émotions s'emparant de lui. Il s'affaissa sur le sol.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée, dit-il doucement.

Le reste de l'équipe le regarda.

\- On la ramènera vers nous, dit Steve, malgré qu'il n'en soit plus du tout sûr.


	8. Réalisation

**Chapitre 8 :**

De retour à la Base, Steve frappa à plusieurs reprises l'un des punching-balls jusqu'à ce que ses jointures aux mains soient en sang.

\- Est-ce que tu imagines Roman à la place de ce punching-ball ?

Steve frappa une fois de plus, puis se retourna et vit Natasha appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il essuya la sueur sur son visage et hocha la tête.

\- Steve…

Natasha commença à avancer vers lui.

\- Je vais bien, Natasha, répliqua Steve.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, avant que Natasha ne s'approche de lui. Elle mit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu es blessé. On l'est tous, dit-elle doucement.

Steve serra sa main et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je sais.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Natasha regarda en direction de la porte, et soupira.

\- Tu devrais aller parler à Bucky. C'est…une épave.

\- D'accord, dit Steve, tu devrais aller réconforter Clint. Il avait pris Wanda sous son aile.

\- Je pense que Clint est plus perdu que Bucky mais je vais essayer. Et…Pietro ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il traverse. Il faut qu'on soit _tous_ là pour lui, répondit Steve.

Natasha hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

Steve s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais Natasha saisit son bras. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu n'as pas à reconstruire tes murs. On sera toujours là pour toi, Steve. _Je_ serai toujours là pour toi.

Steve baissa les yeux vers elle et lui lança l'un de ses sourires les plus doux. Il mit une main au milieu du dos de la jeune femme et ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.

 **PDV Wanda**

\- Wanda chérie ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça !

J'entendais Roman m'appeler mais j'étais trop concentrée sur la photo que je regardais. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Pietro et moi. Prise la veille du jour où nos parents sont morts. J'étudiais chaque centimètre de la photo, réalisant que je ne ressentais rien. La confusion m'envahit soudainement. Normalement, je me sentirais coupable ou triste mais…Je ne ressentais rien. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec Roman, exactement ?

\- Wanda, tu m'as entendu ?

Roman apparut devant moi et cela me ramena tout à coup à la réalité.

\- Je suis désolée…Quoi ? demandais-je, toujours confuse sur ce que je faisais ici.

Roman plissa les yeux et attrapa mon menton. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et eut un soupir.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. C'est en train de partir.

Il claqua des doigts et quelque uns de ses hommes arrivèrent et me saisirent les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi ! me débattais-je.

\- Vous savez quoi faire avec elle, et assurez-vous que ça dure plus longtemps cette fois !

Les hommes de Roman me firent avancer sur une chaise qui me semblait vaguement familière. Ils me forcèrent à m'assoir dessus et m'attachèrent. Avant que je puisse utiliser mon Hex sur eux, ils mirent à mes poignets des bracelets qui faisaient disparaître mes pouvoirs. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur eux. Je savais que j'étais assez forte pour avoir le dessus sur eux. Je me concentrai à envoyer un message à Vision.

J'étais trop occupée à utiliser ma télékinésie pour m'apercevoir que quelqu'un avait mis un protège-dents dans ma bouche. Je les entendis allumer la machine et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je mordis le protège-dents et laissai échapper un cri sanglant. Tout à coup, je me souvins de pourquoi j'étais là.

Ils m'avaient lavé le cerveau…Et ils allaient le refaire. Je fermai les yeux et continuai à essayer d'envoyer un message à Vision. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il le reçoive, mais j'essayais de mon mieux.

 _ **Lavage de cerveau…**_

 _ **Vision !**_

 _ **Roman…**_

 _ **VISION !**_

Vision tomba à genoux et mit ses mains sur sa tête tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur.

\- Vision ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Tony abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire et se précipita vers lui.

\- Les…voix…

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il luttait pour sortir les mots. Steve et Natasha arrivèrent en courant, suivi par Pietro, Clint, Sam et Bucky.

\- Quelles voix ? demanda Steve.

Vision hurla à nouveau alors que les voix continuaient de le bombarder.

 _ **Vision… Aide…avant…trop tard…**_

Enfin, après ce qui sembla être des heures, les voix cessèrent. Vision se leva doucement et haleta d'air, serrant toujours sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Vision ?

Il leva les yeux et vit que tout le monde semblait inquiet.

\- Quelles voix tu entendais ? demanda Tony.

Vision secoua la tête.

\- Pas des voix. Une seule. Celle de Wanda…

Personne ne répondit, alors il reprit :

\- Wanda m'a envoyé un message grâce à sa télékinésie. Plusieurs. Ma théorie est que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de bloquer ses pouvoirs, donc je ne les pas reçus normalement. Mais quelque chose est arrivé et ils m'ont tous frappé en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Pietro.

\- Ils étaient par morceaux. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était mon nom, celui de Roman, et « lavage de cerveau ».

Natasha attrapa instinctivement le bras de Steve. Clint passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit.

\- Roman est en train de laver le cerveau de Wanda…dit doucement Bucky.

\- Ça a du sens, maintenant, dit Natasha. On sait tous que Wanda ne deviendrait pas…méchante…

Pietro se tourna vers la porte.

\- Eh bien il faut qu'on la sauve !

Steve mit une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- On le fera. Il faut d'abord qu'on ait un plan. On ne peut pas attaquer si on ne sait pas où ils sont.

Clint se leva et sortit, clairement en colère. Natasha observa tout le monde et soupira. Elle suivit Clint. Personne d'autre ne dit un mot. Bucky commença à faire de même, mais il se retourna soudainement et frappa le mur de son bras métallique.

\- Doucement, là, ce mur m'a coûté beaucoup d'argent, lança sèchement Tony.

La respiration de Bucky s'accélérait et son visage était rempli de colère.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. On m'a lavé le cerveau. Wanda souffre énormément maintenant et on ne pas…la sauver parce qu'on ne sait pas où elle est !

Bucky leva le poing et s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau le mur mais Steve l'attrapa avant.

\- Buck, on va la sauver, je te le promets, dit-il.

Son ami acquiesça lentement et sortit. Steve se tourna vers Tony, qui savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je vais dire à Friday de chercher tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, dit Tony.

\- Merci. Sam, ordonna Steve, il faut que toi et Rhodey essayiez de localiser Wanda par les airs. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais Rhodey et toi avez des yeux vifs.

\- Je suis sur le coup. Je vais chercher Rhodey et on y va.

Steve se frotta le menton et soupira.

\- On va la trouver, Captain, dit doucement Tony. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je sais…

* * *

 **Désolée pour l'absence ! Review ?**


	9. La maison est là où le coeur se trouve

**Chapitre 9 : La maison est là où se trouve le cœur**

 **PDV Wanda**

Je me réveillais avec la tête qui me lançait et les oreilles qui sifflaient. Je posai une main sur ma joue et grimaçai. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ah, merveilleux ! Tu es réveillée !

Je levai les yeux et vit Roman avancer vers moi. Il toucha délicatement ma joue et soupira. Quand je détournai la tête, il retira sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Wanda.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et grognai.

\- Trop paresseux pour le faire toi-même, Roman ?

Il pouffa et mit un bras autour de moi.

\- C'est une mission que toi seule peut accomplir.

Je me libérais de son étreinte et me dirigeai vers le miroir poussiéreux accroché au mur. J'essuyais la poussière et contemplai mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, le maquillage sur mes yeux était tâché et mes vêtements négligés. Roman se leva du lit où j'avais dormi et marcha vers moi.

\- Regarde comme tu es belle, Wanda. Un chef d'œuvre…

Les derniers mots roulèrent sur sa langue. J'étais un peu intriguée.

\- C'est quoi, la mission ? demandais-je.

Il regarda mon reflet et sourit.

\- Il faut que tu ailles à la maison.

Je me tournais vivement, confuse par ses paroles.

\- Aller à la maison ?

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il prit doucement mon visage dans ses mains. Son pouce caressa ma lèvre supérieure.

\- Oui, chérie. Il y a une autre personne que j'aimerais avoir dans notre camp et toi seule peut y arriver.

Je regardais ses yeux bleus perçants.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Disons…Qu'il n'est pas en très bons termes avec son prince de frère, sourit-il.

Je réfléchis à propos de qui il parle, et la réponse arriva soudainement. Je secouai la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Roman. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien. Il ne me fera probablement pas confiance du tout.

\- Les autres Avengers te font confiance, alors lui aussi. J'ai juste besoin de ti pour savoir exactement où il est. Après ça, je prends le relais.

Son pouce passa de ma lèvre à ma joue.

\- J'ai entendu dire que son frère était effrayant. Je ne sais pas…dis-je rapidement.

Roman soupira et sa main retomba.

\- Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Je retrouvai mon sang-froid et redressai la tête.

\- Tu peux. Je vais le trouver, je te le promets.

Le sourire de Roman réapparaît et il m'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Magnifique ! Tu vas partir immédiatement, mais tu dois jouer le jeu. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que c'est un stratagème.

Je souris quand ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur ma joue. Quand il s'écarta, j'écoutais très attentivement ses instructions. Je ne laisserai pas tomber Roman.

Alors que je passe la porte de la Base des Avengers, je prends une grande inspiration et commence à jour mon rôle. C'est comme si tout arrivait au ralenti. Steve leva les yeux du journal qu'il lisait et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Clint lâche son café qui se brise sur le sol. Tony le remarque et son visage se tord quand il remarque que Clint et Steve ne regardent pas l'accident. Tony tourne la tête et me voit. Son visage devient tout blanc. Natasha tend la main et attrape le bras de Steve.

\- Hey, Steve, comment je fais un « live » sur Instagram ?

Bucky entre, observant son téléphone avec un regard confus. Quand personne ne répond, il leva les yeux et vit que tout le monde regardait quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et me voit.

\- Wanda…

Mon nom s'échappe de sa bouche dans un soupir ce qui me donne un frisson. La façon dont il me regarde me dit qu'on avait quelque chose avant que je ne parte pour travailler avec Roman. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je suis prise au dépourvu pendant un moment.

\- Salut…

Ma voix se perd, ce qui fait que tout le monde s'agite. Clint se précipite vers moi et me serre contre lui. Instinctivement, je le serre contre moi. Après quelques minutes passées à étreinte tout le monde, excepté Bucky, Sam, Rhodes et Vision, j'arrive à respirer à nouveau.

\- Comment tu t'es échappée ? demanda Tony.

\- Avant que Wanda nous dise quoique ce soit, je pense qu'elle et Bucky devraient avoir leurs retrouvailles, dit Steve.

Je souris timidement, et suivis Bucky dans mon ancienne chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière nous et resta là avec gêne. Je jetai un œil à la pièce et me sentit à l'aise. Tous ses sentiments sont si…instinctifs. Je ne sais pas comment les faire taire. Je ne cessai de me répéter que j'avais un acte à suivre.

\- Wanda…

Sa voix me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Toute cette chose instinctive est agaçante. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrape et le serre contre moi.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Wanda. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir.

Sa voix est étouffée alors qu'il parle sur mon épaule. J'y sens de la tristesse. Quand il s'écarte, je vois que ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Mon cœur rate un battement et soudain, tout plein de vieux sentiments m'assaillent. Il faut que j'arrête ça. Roman m'a confié une mission et je ne peux pas le laisser tomber… J'essuyais une larme sur sa joue. J'observai ses beaux yeux bleus. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux.

\- Wanda, je…Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais aussi en train de pleurer. Maintenant, je sentais des chaudes larmes sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Il fallait que je me concentre. Concentre-toi sur la mission, Wanda ! Sans réfléchir, je levai les mains et les plaçait sur ses joues. Je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il me rend mon baiser comme s'il avait eu envie de moi pendant des années. Nous tombons sur le lit et nous perdons dans notre étreinte.


	10. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses

**Chapitre 10 : Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses**

 **PDV Wanda**

Tandis que je m'allongeais sur le lit sur mon vieux lit en pensant à ce qui s'est passé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je regardais le côté du lit de Bucky et m'étirai. Comment est-ce possible que quelqu'un vous manque à ce point alors qu'il est juste parti chercher de l'eau ? Je fermai les yeux et continuais de sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Je soupirai et enroulais le drap autour de moi. Je me levai et ouvrit la porte pour voir Vision. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de me voir.

\- Wanda...C'est vraiment toi…

Il sourit mais remarqua mon apparence négligée. Il regarda derrière moi et vit mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol avec certains vêtements de Bucky. Il déglutit et recula.

\- Je...Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas déranger. Je repasserais plus tard.

Sur ces mots, Vision commença à s'éloigner.

Je me sentis tellement coupable d'un seul coup.

\- Vision, attends !

J'utilisai mon Hex pour amener mes vêtements vers moi. Je les enfilai rapidement et lui courus après. Je manquai de trébucher dans le couloir en essayant de l'attraper.

\- Vision, arrête ! S'il te plaît !pleurais-je.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu n'étais pas censé me voir comme ça, dis-je doucement.

Vision m'observa et je vit qu'il était en colère.

\- Je me moque de ton apparence, Wanda. Je voulais juste te voir.

Le ton qu'il employa m'indiquait qu'il était agacé. Je m'approchai de lui en tendant le bras mais il recula. Mon bras retomba le long de mon corps et je regardai le sol, honteuse.

\- Je voulais te voir aussi mais tu n'étais pas là, murmurais-je.

Vision leva brusquement les mains en l'air.

\- Wanda ! Tu viens d'échapper à Ronan après qu'il ait passé des semaines à te torturer avec des dispositifs de lavages de cerveau et la première chose que tu fais c'est d'aller au lit avec James ?

Ses mots dirent mal mais je savais qu'il a raison. C'était égoïste de ma part de faire ça. Je sentis que certains effets du lavage du cerveau s'effaçaient et j'aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un.

\- Je l'aime et je voulais juste qu'il me fasse me sentir en sécurité, dis-je doucement.

\- Et je t'aime. Et je ne suffirais jamais cependant. Pas de comparaison avec ton James, répliqua Vision.

Je fut prise de court par ce qu'il dit. Je pense que j'ai toujours su que Vision m'aimait mais l'entendre le dire à haute voix était...différent. Quand je ne répondais pas, Vision m'attrapa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors, on fut tous les deux choqués comme si la foudre nous avait frappé. On s'écarta brusquement l'un de l'autre, les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux se plissèrent et je sentit qu'il essayait d'accéder à mon esprit. Je me sentit encore un peu loyale à Ronan, alors je le bloquai. Vision attrapa mon bras et me regarda doit dans les yeux.

\- Wanda, laisse-moi entrer.

Son regard intense m'effraya au plus haut point. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire savoir que j'étais toujours loyale à Ronan. Je dégageai mon bras et retourna en courant dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi. Je m'appuyais contre la porte et respirais profondément. Je glissais presque. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver encore une fois…

\- Hey, Vision. Tu as trouvé Wanda ? demanda Steve.

\- En réalité, il faut que je parle à vous tous à propos de Wanda, dit Vision.

Clint s'assit, semblant perturbé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Wanda ?

\- Elle m'a bloqué de son esprit. Elle cache quelque chose et j'ai le sentiment que c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache.

\- Tu penses toujours qu'elle est sous le contrôle d'un lavage de cerveau ? demanda Tony.

Vision secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être encore manipulée. Elle a eu peur...plus comme terrifiée quand j'ai essayé d'accéder à son esprit.

Steve sembla perturbé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu essayé d'accéder à son esprit dès le début ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons été tous les deux été électrocutés quand nous nous sommes embrassés. Alors j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Natasha laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- Attend une minute. Toi et Wanda, vous vous êtes embrassés ? Est-ce que James le sait ?

\- Non, et j'aimerais que cela ne change pas, rétorqua Vision.

\- Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe avec Wanda. S'il y a quelqu'un à qui elle le dirait, c'est son frère, dit Clint.

\- Où est-il, en fait ? Demanda Natasha.

Tony regarda son téléphone.

\- Il est sorti avec Sam. Je l'ai appelé il y a quelques minutes et…

Soudain, Pietro arriva en piquant un sprint, envoyant une rafle de vent à tout le monde.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans sa chambre, aux dernières nouvelles, dit Clint.

Sur ces mots, Pietro courut encore.

\- Ces deux-là ont un lien indestructible. Je suis sûr qu'elle lui dira quelque chose, Vision. Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Steve en plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Vision.

Vision hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter toujours pour Wanda. Tony frappa des mains.

\- Qui veut des Shawarmas ?

\- Volontiers. J'ai une faim de loup, dit Natasha.

Elle se leva de son siège et enfila une veste. Vision sourit en voyant ses amis rire et ne se soucier de rien à cet instant. Il regarda Clint mettre un bras autour les épaules de sa meilleure amie de toujours. Il regarda Tony dire quelque chose et Steve rire tandis qu'ils passaient tous les deux la porte. A cet instant, Vision souhaita que tous les jours soient comme ça.

Mais il savait que les mauvais jours approchaient et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour les arrêter.


	11. Révélations

**Chapitre 11 : Révélations**

 **PDV Wanda**

Je m'assois sur mon lit, mordant ma lèvre et refoulant les larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tellement en colère. Vision avait...a raison. Comme toujours.

\- Je t'ai fait du café mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon. J'ai aussi accidentellement déversé du marc de café dans l'évier alors ne le dit pas à Tony.

Je levai les yeux et vit Bucky entrer dans ma chambre. Une fois qu'il ferme la porte et me regarde, il remarque mon visage bouffi. Il pose la tasse sur mon bureau et s'installe à côté de moi.

\- Tu as pleuré ? Demande-t-il.

Je renifle et affiche un sourire faux.

\- Pas du tout. Merci pour le café.

Je me lève et attrape la tasse. Il hausse un sourcil et me dévisage. Je fais comme si tout allait bien et prend une bonne gorgée de café, ce que je regrette aussitôt. J'en recrache un peu et pouffe.

\- Eh bien, merci pour ça, dit Bucky.

Je laisse échapper un rire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Buck, mais c'était affreux !

Il pouffe et essuie ma bouche avec sa main. Je repousse sa main et lui sourit.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Je mord ma lèvre et répond.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu une vérification de la réalité. C'est pas grande chose.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Wanda. J'espère que tu le sais.

Il embrasse le haut de ma tête. Je souris à nouveau, me sentant fondre dans son étreinte. Il dit toujours ce qu'il faut. Je regrette ce que je suis sur le point de faire parce que je ne veux pas gâcher le moment mais ils sont en droit de savoir. Je m'écarte légèrement de Bucky et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Et à tout le monde…

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, ma porte s'ouvre avec un grand bruit. Je tourne la tête et voit Pietro. Je souris instantanément et me précipite vers lui. Il me soulève et me fait tourner en l'air.

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailes bien ! dit-il doucement.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux platine en bataille et laisse échapper un gloussement.

\- On ne me bat pas si facilement, mon cher frère.

Il repousse ma main et sourit.

\- Je sais. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je ne connaisse.

Bucky tousse et s'avance avec gêne vers la porte.

\- Je vous laisse célébrer vos retrouvailles.

Je me tourne vers Pietro et constate qu'il me regarde avec insistance.

\- Pietro ! Je vais bien ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire une inspection.

\- Si. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as traversé ces dernières semaines. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as quittés ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Je tendis les bras et prit ses mains.

\- Je pensais que je faisais ce qu'il lui avait de mieux pour moi mais j'ai réalisé que c'était un piège mais à ce moment-là, je n'ai pu pas m'échapper. J'étais déjà conditionnée, dis-je doucement.

Pietro serra mes mains.

\- Wanda, je...J'étais tellement inquiet. Je pensais que je t'avais perdue dans les ténèbres. La douleur que j'ai ressenti quand tu es partie...Je me suis demandé si ça t'avait fait mal comme ça quand tu m'as perdu. C'était insupportable.

Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Je l'avais à peine retrouvé que déjà je le quittais. Je reniflais et le regardais dans les yeux. Ils étaient humides de larmes fraîches et salées.

\- Pietro. Il y a des ténèbres en moi que je ne peux pas expliquer. J'essaye de le contrôler mais parfois...ça prend le dessus. J'ai peur que ça soit sur le point de me consumer. Je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser. Les gens disent que je suis un monstre. Les gens disent que je suis une méchante. Je commence à penser que c'est tout ce que je suis.

Je m'arrête sur un sanglot qui essaye de sortir. Il met son pouce sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes qui coulent.

\- Wanda, tu n'es pas une méchante. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un _héros_. Si tu n'es pas le leur, tu es le mien. Tu es _mon_ héros, Wanda. Tu es ma _sœur_ et ça compte plus que tout pour moi. Je ne te laisserai pas douter de toi.

Pietro m'attrape pour un câlin pendant un long moment. Il me laisse pleurer sur son épaule. Finalement, je m'écarte et renifle.

\- La douleur dont tu parlais n'étais rien comparée à la mienne, Pietro. Je t'ai senti mourir. J'ai sentis les balles traverser son corps. J'ai senti ton dernier souffle. J'ai senti le dernier battement de ton cœur. Personne ne mesurera combien j'ai enduré ce jour-là.

Les yeux de Pietro s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes. Il avait l'air surpris. Il avait l'air étonné avec un mélange de culpabilité.

\- Je...Je n'en avais aucune idée. Wanda, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je te le promets, je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

On s'étreignit encore une fois, nos deux visages humides de larmes. Avec ses mots, je sentis un grand poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Je laisse échapper un sanglot sur son épaule. Un sanglot de soulagement. Je me sentis enfin libérée de ma culpabilité et de ma tristesse. Jusqu'à ce que Ronan ne revienne dans mes pensées. Je fermai les yeux et essayais de repousser ses pensées, mais je savais que je ne le pourrais pas. Je m'écartai de Pietro et le regardai.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tout le monde devrait savoir…

Pietro avait rassemblé tout le monde dans la salle de réunion et je me sentis immédiatement nerveuse.

\- Nous sommes tous là à présent, Wanda. La parole est à toi, dit Natasha.

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. _Calme-toi, Wanda._ Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout le monde me regarde avec attention.

\- Quand je suis arrivée ici tout à l'heure...J'étais toujours sous lavage de cerveau, dis-je doucement.

Je m'armais pour le pire.

\- On sait, répondit Steve.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la ferme immédiatement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce n'est pas du tout à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Vous...savez ? demandais-je, plus que jamais confuse.

Quand personne ne répond, je balaie la pièce du regard, espérant que quelqu'un dirait quelque chose. Quand mes yeux tombent sur Vision, il regarde immédiatement le sol.

\- Vision ? C'était toi ? Comment as-tu…

Je m'interrompis quand je compris.

Bucky, clairement confus, tourna ses yeux de Vision vers moi.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait-il expliquer pour ceux d'entre nous qui ne sont pas au courant ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, écoutant à peine Bucky.

\- C'était quand on s'est embrassés, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me suis donnée.

Bucky secoua la tête et cligna des yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, vous avez fait quoi ?

Natasha se couvrit la bouche pour couvrit son gloussement.

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça, Bucky, répondis-je.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde se regardait avec gêne.

\- Ça m'a pris un moment pour m'habituer à l'homme de métal ici présent mais maintenant un robot ? Wanda, sérieux, déclara Pietro.

Je roulais des yeux mais j'étais toujours reconnaissante que nous puissions agir comme des frères et sœurs sont supposés agir.

\- Il n'y a rien à s'habituer, parce qu'il n'y a que Wanda et moi, répliqua Bucky.

\- Bien sûr. James a toujours eu à prendre des décisions pour Wanda. Tu sais, j'étais là quand tu l'as quittée. Ça a merveilleusement bien collés entre nous, rétorque Vision.

Bucky se leva en direction de Vision, mais j'utilisais mon Hex pour créer un bouclier d'énergie.

\- Ça suffit ! Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui importe vraiment, dis-je.

Steve se leva puis s'approcha de Bucky et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Wanda a raison. On ne peut pas se disputer maintenant.

Bucky ne quitta pas Vision du regard mais il finit par soupirer et reprit sa place. Steve me regarda et hocha la tête, voulant que je poursuive. J'essayais de réduire le nœud dans ma gorge.

\- Je pense que je suis toujours partiellement du côté de Roman. Je me sens toujours loyale à lui, mais je me sens aussi loyale à vous aussi. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dois faire.

Je regardais le sol et je serrais les poings. Pietro courut vers moi et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Il posa sa tête contre la mienne. Je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi, mais qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

\- On est tous ensemble dans cette situation. On ne laissera rien t'arriver, chuchota-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quand je les ouvre, tout le monde me dévisage toujours.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire alors.

Natasha se pencha en avant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il faut que je sois un agent double. Je ferai comme si je travaille toujours pour Roman mais je travaillerais en fait pour vous.

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Non. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Bucky opina.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Tout comme moi, dit Vision.

Bucky roula les yeux.

\- Steve, il le faut. C'est le seul moyen, soutenais-je.

\- Et si Roman s'en rend compte ? répliqua Bucky, tu seras bien dans le rôle de la morte.

Cette fois, je roule des yeux en direction de Bucky.

\- Vous oubliez que je suis la personne la plus puissante ici.

Personne ne pipe mot jusqu'à ce que Clint prenne la parole pour la première fois.

\- Laissons-la faire ça.

Natasha le regarde comme s'il était fou.

\- Elle pourrait mourir.

\- C'est un risque que je prête à courir si ça signifie arrêter Ronan et ce qu'il a préparé.

Je sais qu'à la fin, je vais probablement mourir. J'ai entendu des histoires sur lui. Le Dieu malicieux. Il est dangereux et il a une armée entière. Si Roman réussit à en faire son allié, je vais sûrement mourir à la fin. Je sais que pour protéger ma famille, je dois faire ce qu'il est nécessaire. Bucky saisit mon bras et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre encore.

Sa voix se brise et ça me fait immédiatement monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je me tourne pour quitter la pièce mais m'arrête. Il faut que je leur parle du plan de Roman même si je ne le veux pas. Je sais malgré tout que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses si je ne le fais pas.

\- Roman est en train d'essayer de gagner un autre allié et il va probablement réussir.

\- Qui ? Demanda Steve.

Je regarde toute la pièce et voit que tout le monde semble inquiet vraiment inquiet de qui ce possible allié pourrait être. Je prend une grande inspiration et révèle la vérité.

\- Loki.

* * *

 **Oui, je saaaaaaaais, il est presque minuit, et je suis crevée, mais je voulais publier ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir. Reviews ?**


	12. Deux visages

**Chapitre 12 : Deux visages**

 **PDV Wanda**

\- Wanda ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes si tôt !

Roman m'accueillit dans l'entrepôt où il s'était installé.

\- Si tôt ? Ça m'a pris un sacré moment pour trouver cet endroit, Roman. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demandais-je.

Il tapa des mains et afficha un sourire de victoire.

\- Je l'ai dissimulé ! J'ai tout un tas de jouets pour jouer maintenant, grâce au SHIELD !

Je regardai autour de moi et restai bouche bée devant toutes les nouveaux objets high-tech que Roman avait collectés.

\- Le SHIELD te les as donnés ? Je trouve ça extrêmement difficile à croire.

\- Oh, non, chérie. Je leur ai simplement...empruntés. Bref, as-tu obtenu quelques informations ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et entrai dans mon rôle.

\- Non, Roman. A quoi tu t'attendais ? Dès que je suis arrivée, ils se sont tous rués vers vers moi pour des étreintes et m'ont posé un tas de questions sur toi. J'ai zéro information.

Roman sembla un peu agacé mais je vis qu'il comprit.

\- Eh bien...Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais que tu rencontres. Viens, suis-moi.

Il me prit la main et m'amena dans une pièce dont la porte était légèrement ouverte. Il frappa une fois puis ouvrit la porte pour révéler…

\- Loki, haletai-je, surprise.

Il était assis sur une chaise, ses jambes appuyées contre une table, semblant amusé.

\- Tu dois être Wanda.

Sa voix était très...séduisante. Je dénouai le nœud dans ma gorge.

\- Heu, Roman ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là maintenant ?

\- C'est le meilleur moment ! Le SHIELD avait un tas de matériel asgardien, alors c'était très facile de communiquer avec lui.

Roman laissa échapper un rire excité. Loki se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

\- Effrayée ?

Je roulais des yeux et croisais les bras.

\- Non.

Il eut un rictus.

\- Tu devrais.

\- En fait, c'est toi qui devrait avoir peur de Wanda. Elle est extrêmement puissante.

Roman plaça ses mains sur mes épaules comme si j'étais sa possession la plus précieuse. Loki me regarda de haut en bas et son rictus s'agrandit.

\- Elle n'en pas l'air.

\- Attends de voir, répliquais-je.

\- Fougueuse, n'est-ce-pas ? Je pense que je vais vraiment apprécier travailler avec toi.

Je roulais des yeux et me dégageais de Roman.

\- Eh bien, je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Sur ces mots, Roman nous laisse malheureusement seuls. Dès que Roman sortit, Loki attrapa mon bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Que fais-tu _vraiment_ ici, sorcière ?

Je libérais mon bras et plissais les yeux.

\- Mon travail.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu mens, rétorqua Loki.

Aurais-je révélé mes intentions aussi facilement ? Wow. Il faut sérieusement que je travaille dessus. Je reculai d'un pas, mon Hex parcourant déjà mes veines.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? murmurais-je, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Loki me regarda de haut en bas, me découvrant toujours.

\- Si tu n'es pas de notre côté, tu es du leur. Ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de dire à Roman que sa chère et tendre Wanda fait en réalité ici...

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, souriant toujours, attendant qu'il finisse.

\- Espionner pour le compte de l'ennemi.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

\- Je te remercie. Je mourais d'entrer dans cette jolie tête qu'est la tienne.

Avant que Loki puisse réagir, je mis mes mains sur sa tête et lâchai mon Hex. Je fermai instantanément les yeux et reçus tous ses souvenirs les plus tragiques. Après quelques minutes, on revint tous les deux à la réalité. Loki s'effondra sur le sol, la tête dans les mains. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés et ma respiration s'emballait.

\- Qu'est-ce que...tu viens de faire ?

Je me sentis aussitôt coupable. C'était toujours le cas quand je regardais dans la tête des gens. Mais il fallait que je le fasse malgré tout. Il faut que Loki ait peur de moi. Je pris une grande inspiration et me redressa.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me menacer, Loki. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire.

Loki leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Je garderai ton secret mais nous ne parlerons plus _jamais_ de ce qui vient de se passer.

Je pense que j'ai énervé Loki en regardant dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs étaient..très tristes. J' hochai simplement la tête et sortit de la tête, le laissant sur le sol toujours bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé.

\- On dirait qu'il va bientôt faire de l'orage.

Natasha regardait par la fenêtre et vit que des nuages approchaient.

Tony acquiesça et secoua la tête.

\- Il faisait beau avant.

Steve s'avança vers Bucky.

\- Des nouvelles de Wanda ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Elle n'est partie que depuis deux jours seulement. Donne-lui du temps, Steve, répondit Natasha d'un ton rassurant.

Steve hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Pietro et Vision sont allés à l'appartement de Wanda pour lui prendre quelques affaires, et Sam et Rhodes sont allés chercher à manger. Ils devraient tous bientôt revenir, répondit Clint.

Natasha regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et saisit le bras de Steve.

\- Euh, les gars ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste de l'orage…

Tous échangèrent des regards, puis commencèrent à monter sur le toit. Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, Thor se matérialisa devant eux.

\- Thor ! C'est gentil à vous de nous faire la grâce de votre présence, railla Natasha.

Souriant, Thor s'avança et étreignit chacun d'entre eux.

\- Mes amis ! Vous me manquiez tous !

Bucky se raidit quand Thor le serra contre lui.

\- Vous devez être l'ami de Steve ! Bien le bonjour, Soldat de l'Hiver, déclara Thor.

\- Je m'appelle Bucky.

Thor haussa un sourcil.

\- Bucky ? Quel étrange prénom ! Cela ressemble à…

\- Thor ! interrompit Steve. Allez-vous nous dire ce que vous faites là ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Loki a disparu.

Tout le monde se regarda doucement.

\- Hum, nous sommes au courant, dit Steve.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Je viens de vous l'apprendre, répondit Thor.

Clint tapota l'épaule de Thor.

\- Venez, on va vous mettre au courant de tout.


End file.
